


Everything will be okay, I promise.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Ian Gallagher, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sad Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey, Worried Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian has a nightmare and Mickey comforts him.





	Everything will be okay, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be offensive in any way, just a piece I wanted to write.

It was early in the morning; the clock said 4:34 AM.

Mickey was woken up to the sounds of light sobbing and slight movement from Ian’s side of the bed.   
Once Mickey was awake enough to realize what was going on, he shook Ian slightly.  
“ Hey babe, wake up. I need you to wake up. Ian, baby you’re okay” Mickey only used pet names when he was worried or when he wasn’t thinking about it. In this case, Mickey was slightly worried, Ian had just started a new dose of his medications and his body wasn’t used to them yet. 

Ian woke up once he felt Mickey shake him a few times, his body was dripping in sweat but he didn’t care. Ian lunged at Mickey and held onto him like his life depended on it.   
“I’m so sorry” Ian said in between sobbing.   
Mickey was under Ian’s body so he held him back and rubbed on the back of his sweaty head. “You have nothing to be sorry for” was all Mickey said as he held back tears.   
Ian couldn’t stop crying or control his breathing so he started coughing on his own spit.  
“ Hey now, it’s okay, just breathe baby” Mickey sat up with Ian still clinging to his chest. Mickey rubbed his hands up and down Ian’s back. Ian wasn’t faced toward him so he let a few tears roll. 

Ian was silent for a few minutes and just as his breathing was steady he locked eyes with Mickey. Ian saw the sadness in Mickey’s eyes and started to cry again, this time the crying sounded painful.   
Mickey alarmed, pulled Ian’s head away from him so that he could see his face, “what’s wrong? Why are you upset?”   
“I’m fucking ruining you” Ian mumbled through all the spit in his mouth and laid his head back on the crook of Mickeys neck.  
Mickey looked hurt now, not angry not tired but hurt. He felt his chest getting heavy just hearing those words come from Ian. 

“Look at me” Mickey said sternly.  
Ian lifted his head up and continued to cry, wiping his face and trying to calm down.  
“ Babe, you’re not ruining me. I love you so much and I just don’t want you to be in pain. I will be here forever” Mickey gulped saying all of this, as he wasn’t usually good with words.   
Ian smiled when he heard “forever” roll of Mickeys tongue.   
“Forever” Ian asked quietly, “forever” Mickey reassured.   
“Let’s try and get some sleep yeah?” Mickey asked confidently to Ian. 

Ian laid down next to Mickey and held on to his arm, he finally felt like he would actually sleep through the rest of the night. Mickey smiled as he heard Ian slightly snore, and he then fell asleep.


End file.
